Devil May Cry
by Linkinpark30101
Summary: After what conflicted in DMC3, Dante finds himself involved with an organization made up of physically enhanced humans, that fight demons as well, that require his assistance. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

DEVIL MAY CRY

CHAPTER ONE: CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL BUSINESS DAY?

Ring!

Ring!

Dante came out of the back room and sat himself right into his chair before putting his feet up on the desk. He grabbed a pool stick and hooked the phone onto the end of it. He brought it to his ear. "Devil May Cry, how may I help you?" He listened for a minute. "No I don't want to take part in your fucken' survey." He threw the phone back onto the desk and took a pizza out of the delivery box. He looked around as he did so slowly. He brought it to his mouth and kicked Ebony off the table and into his hand. He pointed it all around his shop. "Good, no one here to kill me. Now I can enjoy my pizza."

Things seemed peaceful these days after Virgil got trapped in the demon world. Though he still suffered from constant demon attacks here and there, it seemed boring. "Looks like this'll be a normal business day after all." he said. Then the front door opened up slowly. "And this is where it all ends." He jumped off the table, onto the wall behind him, and over the table before pointing his gun at the door. A short haired, blonde woman walked in wearing a black suit with boots and sun glasses. Dante relaxed and put his gun down. "Dang, I'm too jumpy."

"Are you Dante?" she asked.

"Are ye here to kill him?" he asked.

"That's not my objective." she said. "Answer my question."

"I'm busy, are you a customer or not?" he asked walking over to the pole table and aligning the balls in the triangle formation on the table. Then he walked over and took the stick next to his desk. He set the white ball down and took aim. "And if you want Dante to leave for some business deal, there better be some good money involved." He hit the ball. A gun shot was heard and the ball flew off the table and into the wall creating a hole. He looked at the woman who was holding at gun. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't ignore me." she said. "I have an invitation for you, Dante."

"To a ball room dance with the Queen of England?" he put the stick down. "Thanks, but no thanks; it's not my style." He walked back over to his desk and grabbed his pizza.

The woman walked over to him. "I have been ordered to take you with me; conscious or not."

Dante swallowed what was in his mouth. "Is that a threat?" He looked for Ebony. It was still on the pole table to his right and about three feet away. And the woman was two feet away from him. "Can we do this outside? Because I just fixed this place up after the last mess in here and I don't want some chick fucking it up."

"My men are outside and waiting for me to take you." she said.

"Oh, okay." He smiled and made a back spin kick. The woman made a back flip and avoided it. Dante ran over to the table and slammed down on it which made Ebony jump up from it and into his hand. He fired at her. The woman quickly drew her gun and fired at him. Both bullets collided. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He started firing at her as he walked back to his desk and grabbed Ivory. The woman dodged every shot he made. He grabbed Rebellion and ran after her. She stopped jumping away from the bullets and fired at Dante as he charged. Dante avoided all the shots and swung at her vertically upwards from his right to his left. He looked around. "Huh? Where did that girl go?" Then a thought hit him. "Oh, you are good." He looked to his left where he was still holding his sword up. She was standing on the blade.

"We where trained to be able to match your abilities, Dante." she said loading a clip into her gun. "You're coming with me."

"Heh, no I'm not." He dropped his sword and made a back spin kick at her. She brought her arms up in front to cushion herself from the powerful blow and flew into the wall. Dante kicked Rebellion back into his hand and pointed it at her. "I'm not in the mood to fight girl scouts, get out before I go out there and deal with your buddies outside my shop." The woman brought her foot up and kicked Rebellion upwards on the edge of the blade. Then she put her hands on the wall then brought her feet up in front of her and pushed herself off the ground and kicked Dante in the chest. He stumbled back a few feet and regained balance. He looked at his blade and her foot. "Right, steel toes boots."

"Are you refusing the invitation?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Then he grabbed a pole stick. "And I'm having fun doing it!" He grabbed it in reverse hand and threw it like a spear at her. She quickly drew her gun again and shot a bullet at the end of it making it explode. After shooting it, she was unprepared for the shot Dante fired at her at her face.

"Aaaah!" she grabbed her face and her glasses fell off in two pieces. "Dammit!"

Dante kicked her in the side and she fell onto the ground. "Is that all you got?" She brought her foot up and kicked him in the balls. "…ouch." He fell over. She put her hands on the ground and brought her feet up over her. Then she pushed off the ground and back onto her feet just for Dante to trip her and she fell over on top of him. Dante got a good look at her face now that her glasses where gone. She had green Asian eyes and blood was running down her face. "Daddy likes." She got off him and he pushed himself to his feet the same way she did. He got Ivory out and she kicked it out of his hand. Then she made a round house kick with her other foot to his face. He stumbled back and punched her in the face and she flew onto the pole table and knocked most of the balls off. "Come on."

The woman got up and grabbed a pole stick and spun it around over her head. Then she jumped over the table and slammed it down on his head. She spun it around and tripped him with the stick. He fell over onto his hands and pulled his legs up over him, and then he pushed himself back onto his feet with his hands. Then she brought the stick back over her head and brought it down at Dante. He blocked it with both of his arms and pulled them to the sides so that his hands could grab the stick and snap it in half before he kicked her back into the wall behind his desk. "Damn, devil…"

"C'mon, come to daddy." he teased to her. She smiled and kicked the desk at him and his pizza flew off it. Dante jumped over it and made a forward flip before catching his pizza. "Whoa, hey, I'm not done with this."

She jumped into the air and locked his face between her ankles, then she spun herself twisting Dante off his feet and face down in the ground. His pizza slid into the back corner as she slammed her foot onto the back of his head crushing it into the floor. She smiled and giggled a bit. "Who's your daddy?"

Dante pulled his head out and got to his feet, but the woman kicked him in the face and he flew back into a wall. "Holy shit." He said getting his balance back. "You're not human, aren't you?" She pulled a collapsible baton out of her sleeve and swung it at his head. He grabbed it. "You know why they call them collapsible batons?" he gripped hard on it and bent it at a ninety degree angle before snapping it in half. "Because they're easy to break." Dante grabbed her arm, fell backwards, rolled on the ground, and kick her in the gut and out the door. Dante put his sword on his shoulder and his guns in the holsters behind him after retrieving them. "I don't care how many men you have out there, bring em' on!" He walked out the door and found several little red dots on his body and three on his head. He looked around at how many people where around him. Around 35 of them. "Hmm, is it still too late to accept the invite?"

The woman walked to the bottom of the steps of his shop's entrance. "You're coming with us, Son of Sparda."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

DEVIL MAY CRY

CHAPTER TWO: WHAT'S IN IT FOR ME?

Dante was restrained placed in the back of an armored truck so he won't attack anyone on their way to their headquarters. The woman sat in the front to keep an eye on him while one of her men drove the car. After about an hour of driving, Dante got out of the chains and cuffs. "You guys really know how to make someone enjoy a car ride, y'know that?" he said.

"We restrained you so you won't attack anyone in the vehicle." said the woman.

"Lady, there are steel bars between you and me in the only opening to the front from the back and it's the size of a small window." He said crossing his legs and putting his arms behind his head. "Isn't there anything to do back here?"

"Entertain yourself." she responded.

"How about we talk?" he said. "So, how about a name? You already know mine, so it should be fare."

"My identity is top secret." She responded.

"Oh, a secret agent, huh?" he said smiling. "So, where's James Bond?"

"Can you shut up?" she asked.

"What?" he said. "You told me to entertain myself, so that's what I'm doing." Then something was thrown at him and landed on the ground. He picked it up. "Umm, this is a box of smokes."

"Entertain yourself with that."

"But I don't smoke." he said throwing it over his shoulder. "Got any booze?" She didn't answer this time. "C'mon, at lease tell me your name, lady; then maybe I'll leave you alone."

"Sakura Katsuragi, subject 207"

"Sakura, huh?" he repeated. "So what's the subject part?"

"I'm the two hundred and seventh subject to the F.D.H. research facility." said Sakura.

"Okay, whatever." he said. Dante reached into his coat and pulled out the pizza box from before that was tossed around his shop. He opened it up and took a piece before sticking his head between the bars. "You want some pizza? It's still warm."

"No." she said.

"Okay, more for me." He said taking a bite out of one piece. He looked to the person driving. "Why isn't Silent Bob here saying anything?" he said with pizza in his mouth.

"Because he's smart not to speak unless I tell him to. I'm his superior." she said.

"Whatever." he said he took another bite and looked to her face. He reached his other hand through the bars and grabbed her head to turn her face towards him. "Hey, the bullet wound already scared."

"That's because my body was genetically engineered to regenerate faster than normal humans." She responded before pushing his and off her head.

"Great…science…" he said pulling himself out of the bars.

Hours later, the cars and armored trucks came to a halt and the doors of the truck Dante was in flew open. "Dante Sparda." said Sakura.

Dante got up from the floor and squinted his eyes at the sun. He was sleeping on the ground with the pizza box thrown out on it. And the box of cigarettes where open with three of them smoked and put out on the ground. He was using his jacket as a sheet. "I just had a great dream. And you where in it, naked too." he said.

"Get him up." said Sakura. Two men walked into the truck and grabbed Dante's arms after he put his coat back on. They carried him out and stood him on his feet.

"Hey girl, I was joking, okay?" he said pulling his arms out of the hands of the men. "Where are we?"

"F.D.H. headquarters." she said.

Dante looked to his left to see the large room they where in. It was a garage with many vehicles in it for combat: tanks, jet fighters, armored cars, and very expensive sports cars. "Nice."

**F.D.H. HQ…**

Dante was escorted down the halls of the brightly lit building. There where two men in front of him with bullet proof vests and other padding, helmets, and high powered, automatic machine guns and two other men with the same weapons and gear behind him. To his right was Sakura. They halted and saluted the man that came in front of them with his hands held together behind him. Sakura walked in front of all of them and walked up to the man. He looked around 25 and had his hair pulled back. He wore a black turtle-neck with black pants and shoes. He also had an expensive wrist watch on his left arm. "Sir, mission accomplished, we've brought Dante here."

"Very good." said the man. He had a strong English accent. "Let me see the man." The guards walked to the sides and exposed Dante, who was twisting his finger in his ear, to the man. "This…is Dante?"

"Yes, sir."

"He's very unsanitary and he reeks of decaying corpses." he commented.

Dante took his finger out of his ear and smelled his sleeve. "I don't smell that bad."

"Do you have any better garments to wear?" he asked. "Those clothes are in terrible condition."

"Are you saying I have bad taste in clothes, little man?" he said grabbing Ebony in the holster.

"This is Shaun Fredricks, he's my superior." said Sakura.

"Well isn't that nice." Dante said angrily.

"Perhaps he should be washed up before introducing him to our boss?" said Shaun. He turned his attention to Dante. "And you better clean up your attitude."

"Hey, you can't be going around giving me orders." said Dante. "I was already around before your daddy stuck his tiny cock in your mama's ass; I know how this world does business!"

Shaun stood calm after that comment. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He turned to the guards. "Get him washed up and give him better clothes before we present him. We can't have that smell in the building now can we?" They saluted and he left down another hall.

"I don't like that guy, how can someone take orders from him?" he said.

"It's not my job to question my superiors." said Sakura. "We'll be doing as he says." The soldiers assumed their original positions and escorted Dante to the bathing facility.

"Are there babe's there?" he asked.

Dante was lead to a door on the left of the hall. The guards saluted Sakura and left. "This is the bathing room. Make sure you wear the clothes the women there give you."

"Women?" he asked with a smile. The door opened and Sakura walked down the halls. "Aren't you coming?"

"I have business to take care of before going to my boss." she said.

"But you really want to see me naked, don't you?" he teased.

"That's the last thing I want to see." She said walking town the halls and taking a left.

"Hard to get, huh?" he laughed and walked in. It was a bright room with plants all around and a pool of water in the ground. "Okay…"

A woman dressed in a white robe walked up to him. "Welcome, Dante, we've been expecting you."

"You have?" he asked.

"Yes." she responded. "May I take your coat?"

"Can you take my pants too?" he asked.

"Of course." she said. Dante removed his coat and his pants and gave them to her. Then he took off his weapons and put them on the table next to him. "I'll be back for the bathing to begin." She took his clothed and went behind a white curtain.

Dante watched the woman leave and looked around the room with his hands on his waist then nodded. "I think I might like it here."

After going to her room Sakura removed her clothes and put a towel on. She was about to go into the bathroom before her computer beep to inform of an incoming message. She walked over to it and turned on the screen. It was Shaun. "Agent Katsuragi."

"Yes sir?"

"Are you sure that man may be able to help us?" he asked.

"Yes sir, he's very strong and very skilled." she answered.

"I see, so you fought against him?" he asked.

"Yes sir; and I lost to him, as well." she said.

"It's not like you to lose a fight with a demon, however that just means that he is no ordinary demon." he said leaning back in his chair. "The Son of Sparda shouldn't be underestimated. It would be more convenient if his brother was here as well. However, his whereabouts are unknown"

"Yes sir." she said.

"You will take him to our commander at sixteen hundred hours." He said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She saluted and the screen switched off. She pulled her hair behind her ear and walked to the bathroom.

Dante, enjoying himself in the pool, sat still with his arms on the edge of the pool as the woman, now in a swimsuit, washed his hair. "Hey, can I get a massage after this?"

"Whatever you like, sir." she said.

"Fuck, yeah." he said with a big grin.

After her shower, Sakura got dressed in a similar outfit to Shaun's, but she wore a necklace along with her outfit. She headed down the halls to the room Dante was left in. Sakura looked at her watch half way there. It read: 5:45 p.m. She got to the door and pressed a button that made it slide open and she walked in there to see Dante on the table to her left getting a massage. "Hi, Sakura." He said looking up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked.

"Hold on." He said getting up from the table. When he got to his feet the towel around him fell off and he stood right in front of her. "So what I understand from the woman over there is: that everyone in this building is a genetically enhanced science project, right?" Sakura widened her eyes at his naked state and tried to pay attention. "So all of you have been given some kind of steroid that makes you better?"

Sakura got her focus back. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked again. "We have fifteen minutes before I take you to my boss and you're still undressed?!"

"Yeah." he said. "And I'm expecting a happy ending from that nice lady."

"No! You get dressed right now and come with me!" she said. "I'm not going to let you get me in trouble because you want to stick you're dick in one of the employees!"

Dante flinched at her complaint. "Fine, be that way." He grabbed the towel. Sakura was hopping for him to put it around his waist, but he wrapped it around his neck over his shoulders and walked behind the curtain. "Give me ten minutes."

Twelve minutes later, they where heading up in the elevator to the room Sakura's boss was in. Dante was now wearing black like Sakura but he had his weapons on his back. He also had his hair combed back, but once he noticed that he shook his head and ran his and through his hair constantly to get it back down again. "I want you to be polite to my boss, when we meet him."

"Beg me to." he said. The doors opened and they walked into a white hall with one door at the end of it. When Sakura opened it, they where lead into a larger room with well carved designs on the walls and well portrayed paintings on the walls. There was a fire place at the far side of the room from their position with a shield and swords over it. The top was like a dome with a large chandler hanging from it. In the middle of the room was a large dinner table with food on top of it and chairs on all sides. On the far end of the table was a man in his late thirties sitting down waiting for them. Dante walked in and looked around. "…classy…"

Sakura walked up and bowed to the man at the end of the table. "Professor Graves, I've come back with my mission a success."

"Ah yes, come sit down." he said motioning them to sit at his right. Sakura walked down to the chair at the end of the right side of the table with Dante behind her. She sat down and Dante sat next to her and put his sword on the chair next to him. "Welcome, Son of Sparda, I hope you're enjoying your stay?"

"I was, until Sakura came around and flushed it down the crapper." he said putting his feet up on the table. "So, Hi Doc, how's it hanging?" Sakura glared at him. "What? No feet on the table? Okay, I'm cool with that." He put his feet down off the table.

"I'm doing quite well, me research has been going very well too. I am the one responsible for the genetic engineering of the warriors in this facility" He said before drinking his wine. "Is there anything you would like you discuss before I tell you about why I need you?"

"Yeah, is there any pizza on this table?" he asked. The Professor pointed to Dante's right to a plat with a top on it. Dante grabbed his sword and put it through the handle of it to take it off. Sure enough, it was pizza. "Awesome." He put the put the top down and grabbed a piece. "So tell me Doc, what do you need me for?"

"Well, you have a long history of slaying demons, am I correct?" he said. "And my men have had some hard times against the more powerful ones. I need your abilities so that we may be able to get rid of them."

"Okay…" said Dante taking another bite. Sakura sighed at his attitude.

"Will you help us?" asked Prof. Graves.

Dante swallowed the rest of the slice and grabbed another one. "What's in it for me?" he said before taking a gulp of beer out of the bottle. "I'm not a cheap mercenary."

"What would you like?" asked the Professor. "I can surely fund your business for you if that's what you want, Dante."

"That, and a few other things." he said. "I could use someone to help fix up my shop after Sakura here waltzed in and tore the majority of it up."

"Of course." he said. "I'll have some one repair the damages."

"And, I'd like a nice woman to take care of the place for me when I'm not on business." He said looking at Sakura.

"Well, if that's what you want, anything else?" asked the Professor.

"And a fancy sports car like the ones you have in your garage." He said.

"Well, I guess that's reasonable." Graves said.

"So, what do you want me to kill?" asked Dante.

"Demons, of course." said the Professor. "The people here are genetically and physically enhanced, but they can't match the abilities of a full blooded demon like yourself."

"I've noticed." said Dante looking to Sakura again. "But I'm only half, remember? My mom was human."

"I see, so will you accept this job? We're willing to give you your reward if this works out." said the Professor.

Dante threw his head back and looked back to the Professor. "Well, business has been slow at my shop, I guess I'll accept."

"Good!" said Prof. Graves. He grabbed his glass and raised it. "A toast to partnership, you will be working with Sakura's unit."

"Sweet." said Dante.

"Professor, I don't really think this is a good idea." said Sakura. "Maybe he should go with Shaun's unit."

"Nonsense, Shaun's unit is the finest, it doesn't need any more improvements." said the Professor. "He will go with your unit."

"Yes, sir." She said before getting out of her seat and walking to the door.

Dante watched her leave and looked to the Professor. "She doesn't like me, I take it?"

"Well, she doesn't really trust demons." Graves said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

DEVIL MAY CRY

CHAPTER THREE: FIRST MISSION

Dante found the kitchen and helped himself to some booze before looking for Sakura to find out where he needs to go to find her team. "Never around when I'm looking for her, but always around to spoil a moment." He came to a door with her number, 207, on it and knocked. It slid open and she stood on the other side. "There you are, been looken' for you."

"Go away." She pressed a button and the door began to close.

Dante put his foot between the door and the wall before it closed and forced it back open. "Hey, don't leave me hangen!" He invited himself into her room and looked around. "Homey."

"What do you want?" she asked leaning against a wall and crossing her arms.

"Geez, I just came here to register for your team of super powered weirdoes." he said taking another drink of the beer. "How about it?"

"The Professor already assigned you to my team, there's no need to register." she said.

"Then why don't we talk?" he asked sitting himself into a chair. "Anything on your mind?"

"No, leave." She said.

Dante got up. "What if I don't feel like it?" Sakura pulled a knife out of her boot. "Girl, I beat you once, and I still got what it takes to take you on." Sakura threw the knife at him. Dante quickly drew Ivory and shot the knife at the tip of the blade and it flew into the wall to his left before falling to the ground. "Looks like I have the advantage."

"…what do you want…?" she said.

"You have a prejudice against my kind, why is that?" he asked pointing his gun at her.

Sakura pulled her hair behind her ear and sat down on her bed. "It's because of your kind; I was an orphan the rest of my life."

"Oh I see, you hate me because demons killed your folks." he said. "Well, I'm a devil. There's a difference; so don't take it out on me." Dante put Ivory down. "I hunt demons too, in case you forgot. Plus, you're little organization needs me, so don't try and kill me yet."

Sakura put her head on her hand. "Leave my room now, or I'll break your legs."

"Tch, whatever." Dante headed out the door and closed it behind him. "Tough bitch." He walked down the halls and a dark skin man walked up to him. He was wearing the same uniform as the men with the high powered rifles and he had sun glasses on. "What cha' need, baldy?"

"The professor has given me orders to have Sakura's team head to the south side of the city to investigate suspicious activity." he said. "And since you are a member of that team, you are going with her."

"Well she just kicked me out of her room, so tell her yourself." He said walking past the man. "Have her yell for me when she's ready."

Sakura was informed and gathered her men in the armory to get ready to head out. Her team contained fifteen men and five women, all of them well trained. "Is everyone here?" said Sakura.

"It appears that way, ma'am." said one soldier.

Sakura walked around inspecting the men. "Where's Dante?"

"Dante?" asked one of the female soldiers. "The demon?"

"Yes him, where is he?" she asked again.

"Haven't seen the guy." said another soldier.

"Shit…" Sakura kicked down the door to the armory and it hit something on the other side. The door fell back in and Dante was standing on the other side of the door way rubbing his forehead. "Where were you?!"

"Waiting for you to kick the door down on me." he said holding his head. "Are you trying to kill me?" He walked in and looked around. "So, these are your groupies?"

"This is my unit." said Sakura. "We're heading out for our new mission in which you are joining us."

"Right, whatever." Dante pulled a belt of hand grenades off the rack. "I always wanted one of these."

"We're heading out, let's go." Sakura's team walked out of the armory and headed to the garage for transportation. Dante followed as they headed down into the same garage that they entered when he was brought there.

"What are we taking?" he asked. Sakura motioned with her head to her left. Dante looked over to see a bunch of motorcycles. "Nice." he said. "But you don't have enough."

"Some of my men are taking the choppers." she said. "Let's go." Sakura took the yellow bike and started it up. Dante took the one that was three bikes down from Sakura's that was red. "Try to keep up."

Dante smiled and cracked his neck. "Lady, I do this for a living." Sakura put on a pair of sun glasses and revved up the bike. She presses down on the pedal and shot forward. Dante followed after her with a few other members of the team behind them. Dante followed Sakura to a tunnel that lead underground and was well lighted. He looked ahead and saw that it went on for miles. 'They have a tunnel system under the entire city? They must be well paid.'

Up ahead, Sakura was keeping her focus forward watching the tunnel. In the middle of it she began to have flash backs of her family's last moments. She had a mother and a father, two brothers, and a sister. They were all running from demons that crawled on walls and ceilings with its sharp toes. Its front arms, however, had scythes on the ends in which it used to slice up its victims while climbing around for them. Sakura tripped while running and fell on the ground. He father ran for her as he loaded his shot gun. He stood right in front of her as he fired upon the demon. She was relieved when she saw him come to save her, but all of that vanished when a scythe was plunged into her father's back and his blood splashed on her face. He was pulled up to the ceiling like a rag doll right after his rifle dropped. She covered her ears as she heard the screams of her family as they too where getting torn to shreds by the same demons. Filled with fear, she got up and ran for her life as her helpless family is slaughtered. Suddenly, she regained focus and released herself from the frightening images. She looked back to see if her team was still with her. Then she glimpsed at Dante whose coat was flying around behind him. She had thought about his appearance and whether it was a cover up for his true form or not. She looked back to the road and saw their exit on the right hand side. It was a ramp that leads upwards to the south part of the city. She drove up it to a road that lead to a gated area where she slowed down and parked her bike.

Dante came up behind her and came to a screeching halt right next to her. He looked back as he turned off the engine. "Looks like your boys are late." After he said that, the rest of them have caught up and stopped where Dante and Sakura were.

One of them took of his helmet and walked up to Sakura. "Choppers are in the air and are right on schedule, ma'am."

Sakura nodded. "Alright, open the gates now." One of the other men walked up to the right side of the gate where a control pad was installed into the wall and typed in the code. The gate labeled Gate 23 opened down the center and slid apart slowly. As they did, the light of the sun peaked in through the opening.

All of the ground members readied their weapons. Dante grabbed the grenade belt on his bike and threw it over his shoulder. "Let's kick some ass!" He said as he strolled through the gates. Everyone followed and looked around. The whole part of the city was deserted. All of the buildings where in bad shape too with broken windows, holes in the walls, and caving in roofs. The streets were all cracked with weeds growing in them and the cars still sitting on it were covered in rust, dents, and smashed windows. To top it all off, there were dead leaves, and paper all over the ground. Dante examined the brick building that was barely holding up that contain the gate they just exited. "This has demonville written all over it." he commented out of the blue. Sakura looked at him because of his comment. "And you don't have to put a sign up or anything, it just plain out says: Welcome to Demonville; stay the hell out." he said writing it out with his finger in the air.

"That's enough." she said walking forward. Everyone else followed her out of the building, weapons ready. She looked around at the sorry state that this part of the city was in. "Our mission is to stop the demon breeding in this part of the city and whatever offspring it has. Arthur, locate the demon." she commanded. Dante looked to his left to see a man with long brown hair lift it up to reveal his ear. "Everyone stay silent."

Dante looked at the man. "Is he listening for the demon?" he whispered to Sakura.

"Found it." said Arthur, "It's in the building straight ahead."

Everyone pulled their guns up ready to fire as they approached the building. Dante stared into the black window where he saw movement. Each team member slowly advanced to the window. "Why is everyone so quiet? We want it to come out right?" Sakura glared at him. He put his hand up to his mouth and called out. "Hey, ugly whore, you done in there? Then get your ass out here and join the fun!" After he said that, a loud screech was heard from inside the building and a pair of long, red legs reached out of the building's busted window. Then the head came out, it was the head of a large insect with six red eyes and large pincers. The whole body came out slowly and was well armored. It screeched again as it revealed itself. The whole insect was about twice Dante's height and three times longer. "That's the mom right there!"

Sakura aimed her gun. "Get ready everyone!" She aimed for the head of the demon. "And…" Before he continued, the demon leaped at them. Then a sword was thrown at it and plunged into the chest of it. The force also pinned it to the building it came out of. She lowered her gun and looked at Dante knowing it was his sword.

Dante looked at the demon with a proud face and his hands on his hips. He looked at Sakura noticing her staring at him. "What? Mission Accomplished." Then he heard the demon screech again. Everyone turned to the large demon that had green blood leaking from it. It lifted its head into the air and made a loud screech as if it was calling for help. "Dammit, what now?!" said Dante. After it stopped screeching, the demon collapsed, still pinned by the sword.

Everyone looked around hearing a rumbling noise from the buildings. "This is not good." said one of the girls. As everyone grouped up, an army of demon insects spilled out of the windows and doors onto the streets.

"Now I know how an exterminator feels; kinda." Dante said pulling out his guns and firing into the barrage of demons. Everyone else opened fire at the demons as they came closer.

"Dammit, I didn't expect there to be this many!" said Sakura taking shots out of the demons. "Where's the choppers?!"

"Looks like we can't depend on them now!" said Dante. He looked at the mother demon with his sword in it. "Hey Sakura, back me up!" He said dashing for his sword.

"Wait!" she said running after him while firing at the demons behind her. "Arthur, take command!" He nodded in acknowledgment and went back to firing. One of them got too close and he had to back spin kick it back. Sakura ran up to the building with Dante. Dante had jumped up to the Demon and grabbed his sword. "Hurry up!"

"Jesus Christ girl, it's not like its jammed three inches in there!" said Dante. He yanked hard and the sword came free and so did the demon. Dante jumped to the ground next to Sakura. "Got it." One of the demons jumped right at them once he turned back to the scene. "Move it!" Dante pushed Sakura into the building and jumped back as he fired a single bullet into the insect with Ebony.

The demon fell to the ground as soon as Sakura hit the floor of the building. She landed next to a pile of corpses that were already decaying. "Ugh, disgusting." Dante waltzed in with his sword on his shoulder. "You really know how to treat a woman." she said.

"What can I say? I have experience." he said mockingly. Then the floor cracked. "What was that?" Dante looked down with Sakura right before the floor collapsed under their weight and they fell in. Dante landed on his back on a dirt ground and Sakura fell on top of him. Dust flew up everywhere as the pieces hit the ground as well. "This place is shityer than I thought!" said Dante coughing from the dust. After it settled he looked up to see Sakura on top of him with her glasses missing. "Now this is a familiar scene." He commented. Sakura looked down at him. "Now if only we were in bed." Sakura jumped up off of him and kicked him in between his legs. "Ah!! Don't you get tired of doing that to me?!"

"Oddly enough, no." she said. She found her glasses in the dirt and put them in her chest pocket. She took the time to look around at the situation. "It's like a tunnel."

Dante scrambled to his feet. "I think you killed my balls." he said. Then he looked down the tunnel. "Something's down that way." He proceeded down the tunnel with Sakura close behind. She reached behind her and pulled out a small hand gun. The tunnel was dark with the only light in it was from the hole they fell through. It went of for a long distance and only had one turn. Dante looked around it with his back against the wall. There was a large chamber on the other side with several large black spheres all over the ground. "I think this is the nest…"

Sakura took a look. "Oh my god…"

Dante and Sakura came around the corner seeing as how it was unguarded. "That mother must have been going to town with her buddy." he said examining the nest. Sakura looked in amazement. She pointed her gun at one of them and took aim. Dante grabbed it and pulled it down. "Don't."

She tried to yank it out of his grasp. "Why not?!"

"Sound gets these things going." said Dante. "It's best to kill them off all at once."

"Then what do you want me to do, drop a bomb?" she said. "Do I look like I have one strapped to me?"

"No, you're not middle-eastern." joked Dante. Then he remembered something. "Oh, yeah!" He reached under his coat and pulled the bell off his waist and dangled it in his had in front of her. "What do ya think?" He said smiling. She just stared at him. "C'mon say it. It won't kill you."

She sighed. "Good thinking…Dante…"

"I'm always good at thinking, some of the time." he said pulling off all of the grenades. He handed some to Sakura and held the other half in his hands.

"Pull the pin and run." said Sakura pulling out one pin but still holding down on the trigger.

Dante was just about to throw one into the nest until she said that. "Wait, there's a pin? I just thought we throw them and they blow up." He pulled out the pin in each of them with her staring at them. "Sorry, I just saw people throw these on the television and didn't pay attention to the pin part."

Sakura rolled her eyes. After they got that settled they spread the grenades all around the nest. Some of them actually hit the eggs before hitting the ground. "Run, now!" Both of them spun around and ran at full speed down the tunnel. "If we get around the corner we'll make it!"

Dante looked back and saw the grenades go off. That's when he grabbed Sakura and jumped around the corner. They put their backs up against the wall as dust, rocks, and demon parts flew by and hit the far wall. Both of them sucked in their breath and let it out in relief. "Now is kinda smells down here." commented Dante.

Sakura got off the wall and walked down the tunnel. "Come on, we need to help my team." As she got closer to the hole, the sound of helicopter blades was getting louder. This sound made her feel relieved. She came too the hole and jumped out gracefully onto her feet. Avoiding the corpses of the former residence, she looked out to see her team gathering up; then she noticed one of them putting a white sheet over a body. She hurried over to them. "Loran, what happened here?"

The woman next to the body stood up. "Arthur's been killed, ma'am." she said.

Sakura looked down at the sheet to see blood quickly stain it around the neck area and down the chest. Dante walked out of the building casually swinging his arms and looking at the scene. "Mission accomplished now, let's head back; sound good to you guys?"

Sakura glared at him. "How can you be so laid back?! One of my men is dead!" she said. "I should have expected as much from a heartless demon." she said looking away.

Dante looked down at the body. "Your prejudice is going to get you into trouble some day." he said. He walked around her and kneeled down next Arthur's corps. "But you're right; I don't feel bad for this poor bastard. I'd like to be in a world where I don't have to see these ugly dicks come out of nowhere and chomp your throats out like him." Sakura turned to him is surprise from his comment. "But I'll have to wait a few hundred years or so until then." He stood up and walked to the chopper. "Let's just get out of here for now and mourn later." He said in his usual tone.

Sakura's eyes followed him ever since his comments. Was she wrong about him? Those were her thoughts. She looked down at Arthur's corps as it is picked up and placed into another chopper wondering if Dante was telling the truth. She heard one of her men call out for her. Sakura regained focus on the current situation and jumped in next to Dante. The chopper took off soon after. She looked down to make sure that every last one of the demons was dead. Then she looked to Dante, who was looking out the window with his chin on his hand, and wondered again if that was his true form.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

DEVIL MAY CRY

DEVIL MAY CRY

CHAPTER FOUR: SURPRISE, SURPRISE!

Ten days after Arthur died the organization held his funeral. It was held in the organization headquarters. Arthur was placed in a coffin and was kept open on display in a nicely decorated room made to look like a funeral home. Member of the organization, staff and soldiers, paid their respects to him one by one by placing flowers next to him in his coffin.

While everyone had conversations with one another about their experiences with Arthur while he was alive, Sakura was quiet. Ever since that day she felt responsible for his death since she was the team commander. She was even afraid to approach his coffin while feeling this way. All she did was watch from her seat next to the refreshments table.

Dante also attended the funeral. While everyone there was wearing black, Dante still had his usual red outfit on. Dante noticed Sakura not being in the crowd with others and approached her. "This is normal for you I take it?" She did not answer. Dante crossed his arms and sighed. "You blame yourself, don't you?"

Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Why do you care?"

"I've learned that self blame isn't going to get you very far, not that I've done that myself." he exhaled in a somewhat annoyed manner. "Arthur just couldn't take on that many demons at once and ended up losing his life." Dante put his hands in his pockets.

Professor Graves was attending the funeral as well. When he saw Dante he approached him with the support of his cane. "Ah, I've been looking for you, Dante." He stopped in front of him and put both hands on to the cap of his cane. "Thanks to you the entire city won't be infested with those cretins; but alas, Arthur couldn't live through it."

Dante looked down at the professor's cane and noticed the metallic skull under his hands which held two rubies in its eyes and one large on in its jaw. "An old man with good tastes is hard to come by."

Graves looked down at his cane. "Why thank you, this old cane was passed down through my family for generations." Dante nodded slowly. "Now Dante, if you will come with me; there's something I think I should show you." He turned to Sakura. "Will you accompany us?" She nodded and stood up. Professor Graves lead them to the door as they left the funeral. He took them to the elevator down the hall and selected B13. The doors closed and the elevator went down.

Dante folded his arms. The most annoying part of the elevator ride for Dante was the music. "So gramps, where are you taking me?"

He turned to Dante. "To how this all began." Dante noticed Sakura looking unsure of the professor's decision. The doors came open to reveal a brightly lit metal hall. At the end was an electronic, reinforced door guarded by two women dressed in skin tight body suits and utility belts loaded with weapons.

Dante looked at the blonde one with her hair up in a pony tail and then to the one with short, burnet hair. "So everyone's enjoying the funeral while these two lovely ladies stay thirteen stories underground to protect a door?"

"They're just security androids." said Professor Graves. "I have many of them throughout this facility."

Dante looked at them closely. "What about the girls that give me the massage?"

"Why do you think they were willing to do what you asked them to?" asked Sakura. It was obvious that she enjoyed telling Dante something that might come to a shock for him.

"…that's creepy…"

The professor leaned over to a retina scanner and a thin red laser moved up and down it. A beep was heard. Then he put his thumb on a black pad and it flashed green over his thumb print. Another beep was heard. Suddenly, the locks on the door disengaged and slid open to reveal a second set of doors that also slid to the sides to reveal a large laboratory. Inside where countless computers, large tubes, scientists, and wiring throughout it with some florescent lights on the ceiling of the metal room. Scientists came and went through the metal sliding doors every few seconds as if they were working towards a close at hand deadline. Dante followed the Professor in and walked on a metal ramp over most of the lab. "This…is a little freaky. What is this?"

"This is my laboratory, where I genetically altered all of my demon hunters." He said leading the way down the ramp. "I started this project years ago when my home was completely over run by demons." He stopped and turned to Dante. "After that I accidentally discovered a way to strengthen human genetics to its best through research that I was doing when I was attending a university."

Dante looked around at the sight and at the humans placed in the tubes. "So you play Frankenstein with some people whom you pick up off the streets?"

"Volunteers actually." He corrected Dante. "Most of my volunteers joined out of hatred for demons. Sakura is one of those volunteers."

Dante glanced at Sakura remembering her distrust for demons. He turned back after getting a stare from her. "Bill Gates has nothing on this."

"True, but I do not intend to sell my discovery as public merchandise." He said. "The government does fund my business in secrecy, and selling these enhancements world wide would make me the most powerful man in the world, I fear of the great evil that some one would use my research for. So I kept it a government secret and only allowed those who are willing to keep it a secret become an employee of mine." Dante nodded and looked around once more now that he knew the story behind all of this. Professor Graves sighed. "Well, that's enough for today." He motioned his hand to the door behind Dante. "Shall we?"

Dante looked to Sakura and back to the Professor. "Unless you have a back room full of more secrets behind this set up, might as well." Dante turned and headed back down the ramp to the door. Behind him were Professor Graves and Sakura. The large door sealed shut behind them as they left and the female androids were still in the same position as they were before. All three of them entered the elevator to returne to the second floor of the facility. "Hey, gramps."

Professor Graves looked to Dante. "Yes, what is it?"

"Remember my reward for my services?" he reminded him. "I don't think I want the girl anymore since I have a strong feeling it's going to be one of those robots."

Graves chuckled at Dante. "I'll see what I can do."

Sakura looked at Dante with annoyance that after everything that was explained to him all he cared about was the woman he was promised to clean up his dump of a shop. It made her start to wonder if he was actually taking this agreement seriously. They came to the floor and all exited. "Oh, before you two go, I want you both to meet your new team member."

Sakura quickly turned to the professor. "A new recruit? That was quick."

Professor Graves nodded. "She has passed all of the tests, all there is left is for you two to teach her some tricks she should need to know to keep going."

"A 'she'?" asked Dante with a smile. "So it's a chick?"

"Yes, she's 17 years old, the same age Sakura first started her career." said the professor. Dante dropped his smile in disappointment. "She's waiting for you in the library, she likes to read books." He switched his cane from his right to his left. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go pay my respects to Arthur now." Sakura nodded and watched the elderly man walk off back to the funeral.

When he was gone, Dante turned to Sakura. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's see the kid." Sakura nodded in agreement with Dante's idea for the first time and lead the way. They took two lefts and a right down the halls of the second floor and came to a pair of large wooden doors. Sakura pushed the left one open and walked in with Dante behind her. The library was in a large circular room with a dome over head. The room was well lit with countless wall lights and a large chandelier hanging from the center of the dome. There were book shelves everywhere that reached three meters high filled with books; even the walls were lined with shelves. "How the hell do we find a kid in here?" Dante took a few steps forward and looked to his sides and turned to Sakura. "I think the professor forgot to tell us which section to find her in."

"We'll have to look since he didn't give us a name to call out." said Sakura. Both of them entered the maze of shelves in hopes of finding a little girl among them. Sakura looked around one side of the maze around the science fiction section and to the romance section. She didn't see anyone.

"Hey Sakura!" She stopped and saw Dante three isles down from her. "I found our bookworm." Sakura sighed in relief and walked with Dante down the drama section. They stopped when they saw a girl with dirty blonde hair in a pony tail that looked around 5'4" sitting at the top of a ladder with a book in hand. Dante turned to Sakura. "I am in total disbelief that this is our new teammate."

The girl at the top of the ladder looked up from her book and looked down at Dante and Sakura when she heard Dante. "Oh, Miss. Katsuragi!" She closed the book and slid down the ladder. She immediately started to run towards them when her feet touched the ground, but she didn't get far before she tripped over her own feet and fell forward onto the tile ground. The book she was reading slid over to their feet. The title read: Romeo and Juliet. Sakura picked it up and immediately started to remember the story in the book.

Dante couldn't hold back his laughter and bursted out laughing at her misfortune. Sakura glared at him. He stopped. "What? I've never seen someone trip over their own feet before."

"Ouch…" she said getting to her feet and rubbing her head. "Sorry, ma'am." She stood up and brushed her self off. She was wearing a similar black suit that Sakura and the others wore when they went into combat with the zipper open enough to show some of her chest. The girl waked the rest of the way over to them. She bowed. "I'm Tifa."

"Pleased to meet you." said Sakura. "I'm Sakura, as you know." Then she turned to Dante. "That is Dante."

Tifa tilted her head at the sight of Dante. "That's the Son of Sparda?" She looked up at Sakura. "I thought he'd be more warrior-like."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Miss." said Dante. He approached her and looked down into her unzipped suit. "Pretty good for a girl your age."

Sakura sighed. "Zip yourself up, Tifa." Tifa looked down and quickly pulled up the zipper. "Listen, you are now a hunter, every mission will put your life in danger. Are you prepared to do this?"

She smiled and nodded about three times very fast. "Yes, yes I'm ready."

"This isn't a game you know." said Dante putting his hands on his hips.

"Really, I'm ready." she said.

Sakura nodded. "I understand." She said. "I will be your commanding officer while you're here." Then she turned to Dante. "And he will be your combat instructor." Dante gave Sakura a look of displeasure as she chose his job.

"Hey, I'm no babysitter." said Dante. "I ain't good with kids!"

"That's not what I'm afraid of…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

DEVIL MAY CRY

CHAPTER FIVE: DEALING WITH DRACULA

"Oh my GOD!"

"Relax!" Dante turned the steering wheel on the armored sports car that he borrowed for some 'driving practice' with Tifa, who was sitting in fear in the passenger seat of the vehicle. The car screeched in the garage as it spun about in a 180 degree turn before speeding up again at full speed. Dante looked down at the speedometer which displayed him going at 170 mph in an empty parking garage. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!"

Tifa, now thinking that Dante was in over his head and curling up into a ball, looked ahead to see a pillar up in front. "Left! Left! Turn left!!"

"You got it!" Dante spun the wheel to the left and the car went around the pillar. Behind it was another one.

"Right! Right! Right!" screamed Tifa. The car swerved to the right and went around the pillar. "We're gonna' die! We're gonna' die! We're gonna' die!!"

"We're not going to die!" Dante assured. Dante drove the car up the spiral ram that lead to the higher levels and went up two floors before he drove into another garage and came to a screeching halt. He looked ahead to see Sakura standing in front of the car with her hands on her hips and an expression that told Dante that she was not impressed at all. Dante turned the key and pulled it out. "And this is where the ride ends." He said with a confident smile. He looked to Tifa who seemed to be praying with a crucifix in her hand and mumbling something. "Hey." He nudged her shoulder. "We can get out now." He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. Sakura was clearly angry at Dante but he smiled at her anyways. "Hey honey, dinner ready?" Sakura slaps him hard. Dante puts his hand on his cheek. "Looks like you want a divorce."

"Do you think this is a game?!" she asked crossing her arms.

"Hey, I just wanted to take one of the organization's sweet rides out for a spin and I just brought the girl along so she can get a taste too." he said motioning with his arm. At that moment he turned his head to see Tifa falling out the passenger side and onto her hands and knees while shaking and breathing hard. "She didn't handle it very well."

Sakura sighed and walked over to Tifa to help her to her feet and started helping her walk to the door. "You're needed." she said to Dante as she passed by him. "Leave the car as it is and follow me." Dante looked back at the car and to Sakura as she went ahead. He started to follow her and clicked a button on the keys to lock the car as he did before tossing the keys up in the air and catching them and putting them in his pocket.

Tifa was able to walk on her own after a while down the halls and followed Sakura with Dante as she lead them to a room labeled: Morgue. Sakura opened the door and held it open for Tifa and Dante. Dante looked around at the white room filled with rolling tables filled with surgical equipment and cabinets all across the walls. But the most noticeable thing in the room was the smell. "Jeez, it smells like my dumpster in here!" He looked at the far end of the room to see the rest of Sakura's team standing around an operating table with something on top of it covered in a white sheet.

"Everyone's here now?" asked Loran upon noticing their entering.

"Yes." said Sakura. She looked to Dante and Tifa. Dante seemed to have adjusted to the smell quite well, but Tifa had a rag over her nose to block it out. She turned back to the table and her group. "Show us."

Marcus, the group's sharp shooter, lifted the sheet to expose a body that had been drained of blood to the point where the skin looked like a raisin. The jaw was hanging open to expose its teeth and its eyes where black hollows staring at the ceiling. The clothes on the body where still being worn. Tifa almost threw up at the sight. "Hey, I see these guys in the streets every day." commented Dante upon seeing the body. He reached his finger out and poked the side of the head a few times for fun. Then he leaned over and got a better sense of the smell it gave off before he started examining it with his own hands. Tifa could barely stand the thought of touching it. "Still fresh." Was the conclusion he came to. "Whenever I see these things outside my store I'd put them in a garbage bag and throw them in the dumpster out back." Everyone glanced a Dante with surprise on how he treats the deceased. "Lately they've been piling up and the smell has been getting worse." He looked at Sakura, who was not impressed. "By the way, did you notice the smell at all?" She still glared at him. He smacked his lips together. "Right, so what's the deal with prune-face here?"

"We found this body in the south side of the city. Its blood was sucked out via these holes." Loran gestured to the holes on the side of the neck with rubber gloves. "There where a number of these bodies scattered in the area and they were people that went missing the night before."

Marcus added to the inspection. "We concluded that the causes of the attacks were…"

"Taberu Chi bat demons." said Dante interrupting him. "The demons that helped bring to life the legend of Dracula."

"…yes." he said. "And they always feed at night, but not in the same place again." The others brought over a table with a map of the area. "The Taberu Chi have struck in these marked areas." Marcus pointed to the places on the map with a red X marked over them. "We'll need to cut them off soon."

"Then find the nest." said Dante crossing his arms and sitting on the operation table with the corpse on it.

"Easier said than done, Dante." said Marcus. "The city is big."

"Then take an educated guess."

"You're not helping, Dante." said Sakura as she examined the map as well.

Dante groaned and walked over. He noticed Sakura taking in a breath of air before putting the rag over her nose. Dante picked up the red marker and started connecting the strike areas together with lines until they looked like a poorly drawn circle. Then he put the marker in the center of the circle and circled the center. "There's your nest. No demon would stray to far away from their hiding place. All of the attacks would have had to have taken place around the nest."

Marcus looked to Sakura. "He's right."

Sakura looked at the map and called over Loran. "What is this building here?" Sakura asked pointing to the structure in the middle of the circle Dante drew.

"That's an old church." she said.

"It's perfect."

"Well done, Son of Sparda." said Marcus.

"It takes a demon to catch a demon." he said. "I'm expecting a raise after this." Dante walked over to the table on the opposite side of Sakura. "So what are we waiting for? Let's raid the nest."

"That's suicide, we'd all be sucked dry if we all went in there." said Loran.

"Then I'll go in my self."

"No!" shouted Sakura.

Dante looked over to her. Her face was showing concern and he smiled. "What's this? A crack in your emotionless exterior?" he asked as he casually strolled over to her. "Is this concern I'd getting? You're worried about me aren't you?"

Sakura noticed that all the eyes in the room were on her. "N-no that's not it! I'm concerned because Prof. Graves finds you important and I feel that we can't afford to lose someone important to the Professor."

Dante nodded slowly. "Good cover."

Sakura stood straight. "Right, we should get ready to move out." She turned to Marcus. "Marcus, have a chopper ready for us." he nodded. Sakura turned to Tifa. "Can you shoot a gun?" She nodded. "Go with Dante and Loran to the armory, I'll go verify the mission with the Professor." Tifa nodded and followed Dante and Loran out the door. Sakura put the sheet over the corpse and headed out last. She went left down the halls and headed to the Professor's study where she encountered Shaun. "Hello, Shaun."

"Are you going to see the Professor?"

"I am" she answered. "I'm going out on a mission and I want to let him know."

"Are you bringing that heathen, Dante, along?" he asked.

"I am."

Shaun nodded. "I will tell the Professor of your leave."

"Thank you, sir." she said.

Shaun approached her. "Please keep a short leash on Dante; I, for one, don't trust him."

"If the Professor trusts him, then we can trust him." said Sakura. She bowed before turning around to leave Shaun and follow her team. Though she said those words, part of her agrees with Shaun. She never did trust a single demon in her life, why should Dante be any different? But, are all demons bad? Are there demons that are sentimental towards humans? These questions crossed her mind ever since she met Dante and she has yet to answer any of them since she has put them aside to concentrate on the job before her.

Sakura met up with her team at the chopper launch pad with the black out helicopter started and ready for lift off. She walked against the gust of wind from the spinning blades towards the cockpit and jumped in next to Wong Li, their martial arts expert. "Good timing." He said with his strong Asian accent.

The helicopter took off with the whole team inside. Dante was sitting in the back next to Tifa. He looked down at her to see her looking down while she clutched a semi-automatic rifle. "Hey kid, what's up?"

"...those blood sucking demons killed my parents…" Her words were rather quiet.

"I see." he said. Dante crossed his arms and legs.

"Ever since then, I wanted to seek the power to destroy those creatures that took my life away from me. I'm willing to risk my life to avenge my family…"

"Is that so?" When Dante heard the lines about seeking power, it reminded him of Virgil. His brother was now in the demon world because he wanted to become all powerful. "Losing your life isn't going to change anything. If you lose your life trying to avenge your folks, then it's the demons who've won." Sakura looked up at him. "Are you sure you've gone down the right path? Do you think that all your parents want you to do is live on?"

"I…" She was cut off by the sound of lightning right outside the chopper. She jumped in her seat.

Dante looked out his window. It was raining hard where they were and lightning flashed every fifteen seconds. "Fuck, that was a big one."

Sakura looked at the CG map of the city and where they were positioned. We're close. She looked back. "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded. "I live for this shit!" said Dante.

Sakura looked away and back at the map. "We're here, take us down." Wong Li brought the helicopter down and chose a location for the landing.

As they lowered, Tifa was able to get a good look at the old, run down church. The roofing was in terrible condition with place already caving in. Every window seen was smash and every statue was damaged to the point that you could not make out what it once was and pillars where leaning on one another. The only thing that looked untouched was the cross at the top. "It's incredible…"

"Spooky too." Dante said. The helicopter soon landed and the engine turned off. Everyone exited the helicopter one by one and ran into the church through the hole in the doors to get out of the pouring rain. Once inside it was almost pitch black. The only light was the light provided by the holes in the ceiling and the flash lights. The room they were in was the main chamber. The alter on the other side of the room was still standing with several rows of old benched between them and the alter. "I love gothic architecture."

"How can they do this to a house of God?" said Loran in disgust at the condition of the church.

"This is no longer a house of God, lady." said Dante as he walked deeper into the church with his flash light waving around at the area. "If you ask me, God has abandoned this place a long time ago." He said as he looked up and down the rows of benches with his flashlight. "And God is not here with us now." He said approaching the alter while pulling out Ivory. He pointed his flash light down at the rotting corpse behind the alter of what looked like the remains of the reverend of the church. "Or else he would have protected this poor guy here." Dante turned and started walking back. "Now I've never met the guy myself, but in times like these I think God's starting to pick favorites."

"Stop it, Dante!" said Sakura as she flashed her light at him. "Loran's Christian. Stuff like that is offensive!"

Dante looked to the silver haired woman and back to Sakura. "Sorry about that, lady." Dante quickly noticed Tifa looking around with her rifle in front. "You scare or something, kid?"

She looked to Dante and lowered her rifle. "N-no."

Dante walks back over to the group in a lazy manner. "Okay, but don't come crying to me when you're left alone in the dark." Dante quickly turned his head to the right when he heard a faint sound from a hole in the wall. The hole was pitch black so he couldn't see anything. He walks over to Sakura. "We've been spotted."

"We should split up." said Marcus. "It's best to cover more ground."

"Right." said Sakura. She turns to Wong Li. He had no gun, just close combat weaponry, which he always preferred. "Li, you go with Dante, and Loran." He nods. She quickly turns to Tifa. "Tifa, you're coming with me and Marcus." Tifa nodded and ran over to them. Sakura inspected the room and looked over to the hall on the right. "We'll take the right." Sakura's team headed down the dark hallway in a near single file line.

Loran walked over to Dante. "We're going left." She passed him and walked down the left hall, which was in worse condition than the right.

Dante cracked his neck and followed. The hall they were walking down had more light in it because of the large hole in the ceiling of it that stretched half way down the wall. The hall branched off in several directions, but they were impossible to get to unless the large amounts of debris blocking the paths were moved. Li led the way as he walked calmly ahead. Loran was constantly pointing her gun in the direction of her light incase of attacks. Dante was behind them with Ivory still in his hand. "Hey, where's your gun?"

Li looked back at Dante and looked forward while he continued to walk. "I prefer not to use such crude weapons."

Dante looked at his side to see a Chinese broad sword and a straight sword sticking out of a single sheath. "Swordsman, eh?" Everyone stopped when they heard an inhuman screech come from down the hall. Loran pointed her flashlight and her gun in that direction to search out the noise. Dante had the same reaction as her. Noticing this, Dante moved his eyes over to her. "Are we related?"

She turned to him. "Why?"

"Because we have the same instincts and hair color." he said not moving from his position.

"Then it would be by coincidence." She responded. "My original hair color was brown." Loran looked deeper into the darkness. "Something's moving around in there."

"It's only one." said Li. He reached for his straight sword but quickly grabbed his broad sword instead and pulled it out of its sheath. "Here it comes."

As predicted, a bat-like demon jumped out of the shadows with its wings spread out and its jaw wide open. The demon was grey and looked like skin and bones. As it revealed itself to Dante and the others, Loran and Dante let out a barrage of bullets at it. While it was distracted, Li jumped over it and removed its head with one swing of his sword before he touched the ground. The demon flapped onto the ground and the head rolled towards the wall. Dante and Loran approached it with guns ready. "This, my friends, is a typical Taberu Chi." he said giving it a kick to the ribs.

Li wiped his sword off with a piece of cloth before sheathing it and walking around their kill. "Are they all this emaciated?"

"Yep." said Dante. "How else do you think they fly through the air so easily?"

"So this was the best they've got?" asked Loran after putting a new clip into her gun.

"This one's female, the males have a bigger wingspan." Dante looked to the dark hallway filled with stone debris. "We might be going the right way after all." Dante continued to walk down the hall with his flashlight on.

Sakura looked around with her light when she heard the bullets. "Looks like the others got into a bit of trouble already." said Marcus.

"It appears so." Sakura turned around and pointed her light to Tifa. Tifa was against the wall and panting. "Tifa, it's all right." Tifa nodded while still panting. Sakura motioned down the hall. "Let's keep going." She went ahead of the other two. Marcus followed while pulling Tifa with him. Sakura looked around the halls moving around her flashlight at any place good for hiding. The halls where quiet with the only sounds being the footsteps from her and her team and the rain beating down on the old roof that's barely sitting on the church so it was easy to pick up anything crawling around. At the end of the hall was a set of old doors sealing off a room. She put away her flashlight and motioned Marcus to come back her up as she opened them. Marcus stood with his back against the wall as Sakura takes out her gun and pushes the door open slowly. Sakura turned her head and looked inside the crack she made to see an old corridor with a set of spiraling stairs leading down. Sakura pushed it out the rest of the way. "We're going down."

Dante shined his flashlight to an old door being held on by only one hinge at the end of the hall they have been traversing through. "Only way to proceed is through that door.

Loran puts her arm over her nose as she advanced towards it. "What is that smell?"

"That's rotting flesh, lady." Dante said. He moved around Loran and over to the door. He put his hand on the handle and yanked the whole door off the wall. "C'mon."

Loran and Li exchanged glances and followed Dante down the stairs on the other side. The stairwell was completely made of stone and seemed to spiral down three stories. There were indented places in the walls where candles previously provided light after every two yards. The smell got increasingly worse as they traveled downward. The stairs stopped at a hall that led to another door. Dante casually walked over and kicked it open. The source of the smell was in the room beyond the door. All three of them squeezed through to view a floor covered with rotting corpses. Loran almost threw up in her mouth. "This is horrifying."

Dante squatted down and looked at a rotting hand of a woman that seemed to be reaching out to the ceiling and clenching a large silver cross. He reached out to the hand and pulled out the cross. "This must have been a safe room." He stood up and pocketed the trinket. "These people were lead down here to hide from the taberu chi; you can see how well this worked out."

"This is terrible." said Li.

"Time to catch up with Sakura and the others." said Dante moving his light across the sea of bodies. "This is as far as we go."

Sakura opened the door and looked around with her flash light and gun. The room was large with windows providing light to the room. Sakura looked around the room to notice golden candle holders standing on stone and a statue standing near the fall wall. In the middle of the room were about nine coffins. They were in a crypt. She switched off her light. "I think we found where they sleep."

"How do you know?" asked Tifa. She was advancing into the room slowly out of fear of being surprised by the demons.

Sakura walked around the coffins while keeping an eye on them. "The story of Dracula was based off the existence of the taberu chi, right? If that's true, then we can bet on them sleeping in coffins." She stopped and tried to read the markings on the middle coffin, but they were worn out and covered with claw marks.

"Very good, child."

Sakura and Marcus spun around and pointed their guns at the statue of a warrior in the room. The voice came directly in its direction. "Using your deductive reasoning to come to this conclusion was very clever of you." Tifa watched the statue closely. The statue did not even move so it seemed impossible. "If what you say is true and most of the story is based off our existence…" A large claw reached over the shoulder of the statue that held up a broken sword and a large arm followed. "…then I must surely be Count Dracula himself." A head with a large red eye peered out from behind the statue.

Marcus advanced with his laser light pointing at his target. "I hope you enjoyed your last meal, bastard. Your time is up."

The demon's shoulders raised above the statue and its wings as well with all eyes on him. "Oh, I think not!" The demon tore the statue out of the ground to reveal its large body to his pursuers and let out a screech. Sakura and Marcus let out a barrage of bullets once it was exposed. The taberu chi spread its large wings and rose above the firing and flew across the room.

Sakura watched it fly over head and in Tifa's direction. "Tifa!" The taberu chi landed with Tifa clamped in the claws of his feet. "Tifa!" The demon took flight again in the direction of the small window and broke through the wall with Tifa. "Damn it!" Sakura took out her communicator. "Li! Target acquired! It's heading for the roof and it has Tifa!"

"Copy that, proceeding to the target area!" Li put his communicator away and turned to Dante and Loran. "Follow me!"

"Yeah!" shouted Dante after taking out Ebony and Ivory. "Let's get this party started!" He and Loran started running with Li. Dante stopped after hearing a screech and turned to his right. Another taberu chi jumped out of the darkness and brought Dante to the ground. Dante grabbed onto the jaws of the demon to prevent it from biting him. It hissed and waved its head to break free with saliva flying everywhere. "Ah, this one's female too!"

Loran stopped and turned to see Dante pinned to the ground with the demon on top of him. "Dante!!"

Dante used both of his hands to hold the jaw closed. He heard his name called and looked to Loran who was standing near a hole in the wall that led to the raining outdoors. "You guys go on ahead; I'll deal with this cunt!" He pulled one hand off and punched it in the face. Loran nodded and followed Li. Dante kicked up off the ground and pulled out Rebellion. "C'mon, you ugly bitch!" The taberu chi shook its head and glared at Dante. After it screeched at him it lunged forward with its claw coming down at him. Dante quickly moved to the side before slicing its claw off and jumping onto the air and decapitating the demon. The demon fell to the ground hard before Dante landed on his feet and put Rebellion back on his back. Dante looked down at his kill with annoyance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a silver blur coming at him. He pulled his head back and it flew across his face. He quickly pulled out Ebony again and fired three shots into the blackness. There was total silence. Whoever was there was gone. Dante put his gun away and looked over to a pillar where the object that was thrown at him was protruding out of. He walked over to it and looked at it. It was a silver dart the size of a pencil. Dante pulled it out and looked at the sharp tip that was covered in a glossy substance. Out of curiosity, Dante licked it and spat it out when he quickly realized what it was.

The large taberu chi flow to the top of the roof in the harsh weather with Tifa screaming in his claw. He landed on the very top of it and looked down at her. Tifa was trying to pull away but she was pinned to the wet shingles of the roof. "Young blood is always the best!" Looking at her face, he leaned down to take a bit out of her and suddenly stopped. He looked closer at her face and studied her eyes. "Have we met?" he questioned. Suddenly, Li jumped out of the church and stabbed the demon in the back with his straight sword. The demon screeched out to the sky and started to shake Li off. Li finally lost his grip and flew into the bell tower. Loran showed up shortly after and fired rounds out of her gun at him. However, the bullets had little effect and he struck Loran with his claw. Loran fell down hard and her gun fell off the roof. The taberu chi reached into his back, pulled out Li's sword and dropped it onto the roof. "How brave of you two to forfeit your lives for me to feed!"

"Hey, Daimus!!" The demon turned around and saw Dante standing on the roof with something in his hands. He looked down to them and noticed that they were the heads of the two taberu chis that Dante and Li killed. Dante tossed the two head over to him and they rolled to his feet. "It's been a while, so I thought I'd give you a gift!" he said with a smirk.

"DANTE!!"

"By the way, look what I got!" Dante reached into his pocket and took out the cross. Once the demon spotted it he let out a loud screech and flew up into the sky. Following him was seven other taberu chis that bursted out of the church and flew up into the dark sky with him. Dante tilted his head to one side before putting the cross back in his pocket. He ran over to Tifa, who was sitting on the roof looking up at the sky. "Hey kid, you gonna' make it?" he said over the pounding rain.

Tifa nodded. "What about Loran and Li?!"

Dante turned his head at his companions that were injured in the confrontation. "Get Li!" he said to Tifa as he ran to Loran. Dante kneeled down next to her and picked her head up. "Hey, you okay?!"

Loran looked up at Dante. "I'll…manage…" Dante looked down at her shoulder which was sliced open.

Tifa ran to Li's side as he got himself up against the tower. "Li, are you alright?"

"It's just a scratch!" he said holding his arm. "Tifa, please retrieve my sword!" Tifa nodded and ran to get it.

Dante walked over wile holding Loran. "Okay, let's get back to the chopper!"

**Elsewhere…**

Daimus and his followers flew to the roof of an abandon building and touched down behind one of its towers. While hidden behind its shadow they changed their grotesque form into that of a human's and revealed themselves to a man in a cloak. Daimus appeared to be a man in is late forties in a black suit with his black hair pulled back and a black mustache. The others appeared as women in white gowns with different hair colors. Daimus approached the man. "You said there would be hunters there, but you didn't say that Dante would show up too!"

"I did say that there would be a formidable foe among them." responded the cloaked figure.

"They killed Anna!"

"They killed Anna!"

"And Isabel! They killed Isabel"

Daimus heard the words of his followers. "As you can see because of him, two of my wives are dead. Decapitated like peasants!" he said angrily.

"Be patient, I will bring Dante to you and you may do whatever to him as you please; I promise you."

**The following morning…**

The elevator to the professor's office opened his doors and Dante strolled in. In the room was Prof. Graves sitting at his desk with his cane leaning against it. Sakura was also present. She was leaning against the desk with her arms and legs crossed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. The demon escaped!" he said as he approached them. "But look on the bright side, they will be laying low for a while and no one got killed!" Dante stopped at the desk and turned to Sakura. "But right now I what to know what the hell is going on!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

Dante reached behind her belt and pulled out a silver dart. "I'm talking about this!"

"I-I don't understand what you're suggesting, Mr. Dante." said Graves in confusion.

"We carry throwing darts to defend ourselves." said Sakura still keeping calm about Dante's anger. "But I don't know what that has to do wit-"

Dante reached into his pocket and pulled out the dart he had with him and stabbed its point into the desk before moving back to have them glance at it. Sakura looked at it with astonishment and Prof. Graves gave the same look. The dart was the exact same as the ones Sakura carried. Dante kept his angry face and pointed to it. "That dart was thrown at my head in the church. It had venom on the tip!" Dante glared at Sakura. "And I'm suspecting you!"

Sakura walked back. "Me?"

"It seemed too convenient at the time to kill me while Li and Loran weren't around wasn't it?" asked Dante threw Sakura's dart onto the desk as he advanced towards her. She took two steps back. "And you already have a prejudice against demons so it makes you the prime suspect in this case!"

"I-I was with Marcus the entire time and we were in the crypt." she said in her defense.

"Dante." said the professor as he examined the dart. "You said the dart was thrown at you?"

"Yeah!"

"Very well thrown?"

"Right at my head!"

Graves looked to Sakura. "Sakura can't throw these darts very well; she only holds them in her hand until she gets close to her opponents." He looked to Dante. "Dante, I promise you, I will get to the bottom of this."

Dante grunted and headed for the elevator. "Excuse me, Doc." He stomped out of the room. Sakura was panting from the situation. She looked down at the professor who still remained calm and was staring directly at the dart that stuck out of his desk.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

DEVIL MAY CRY

CHAPTER SIX: INVESTIGATION WORK

Dante was pissed. To think that the people he is working for want him dead, after all he did for them. He has been sitting in an empty window of an abandoned building that concealed an entrance to the underground facility. Next to him was a box of pizza that was half finished. Dante ripped off another piece and bit into it. Suddenly, the door to the room opened up. Dante sighed without bothering to turn and see his guest. "Mr. Dante…?" The voice was familiar. It was Tifa.

Dante threw his head back and turned to face her. "What'd ya' want, kiddo?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

Tifa walked over and stood next to him. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, I don't care." said Dante turning back to the evening sun set. Tifa picked up the box of pizza and placed it on a near by table top. Dante turned to see what she was doing with his pizza. "Hey, at least put it somewhere I can reach it." Tifa crawled up into the stone window and pulled her legs up to her chest. Dante took another bite of the slice he took earlier and chewed slowly as he looked at Tifa's compact body. "So what's bothering you, little lady?"

"That taberu chi that kidnapped me—I think that was the one that killed my family." she said. "It said it recognized me from somewhere."

"That's called fate, y'know." said Dante. "By fate you would reunite with the very thing that slaughtered your folks." Dante crossed his legs. "I don't like the idea that fate controls our lives. I'd prefer to think that I'm in control of my own life."

Tifa sighed. "Yeah, right."

Dante reached over to her and reached his hand down her unzipped black jacket. Tifa's eyes widened at this action. She was about to question why he would commit such a perverted action until he pulled his hand out with her crucifix in the palm of his hand. "Where was this when you were getting snatched up? Did you know this would have kept him from even touching you?"

"I-I left it in my room; I didn't want to loose it on the mission." she said looking down at the cross attached to the chain wrapped around her neck. "Besides, the crosses in that church didn't help anyone."

"Those wooden ones don't hold a candle to a silver one." Dante said.

Tifa put the cross back in her jacket and pulled her legs in again. Tifa also looked out into the sunlight as it hid behind the other buildings in the scenery little by little. Tifa turned to Dante and, out of curiosity, asks him a question. "What is your family like?"

"My family?" Dante stuffed more pizza into his mouth and swallowed. "Well, my mother and my old man died quite a while back. My brother just died recently."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Dante stood up. "C'mon kid, no reason to sit here and mourn over the past." Tifa put on a weak smile and jumped to her feet. Dante grabbed his box of pizza and walk out of the empty room with Tifa by his side.

Around midnight, Sakura sat down in front of her mirror undressed to brush her hair before going to sleep. As she did she thought about Dante and the situation with the dart. Was there really someone among them that wanted him dead? It could be anyone. Since all of the members have a mutual hatred towards demons, it would be impossible to just pick someone out of the group that would be the single person that would want him dead. What was also a surprise to her was the fact that she was the first person that Dante put the blame on. She also felt some what offended. She stopped and put the brush down. Sakura stood up and walked over to her bed. As she pulled the sheets back, some one knocked at her door. She sighed and threw on her robe and headed to her door. She pulled it open to see Dante on the other side. After she realized who it was, she pulled her robe tightly shut and pulled the door open a little more. "I should have guessed."

"You going to sleep?" he asked.

"Why are you here to ask me that this late at night?"

"Just wondering." he said. Dante turned to his right and continued down the hall.

"Wait!" she called. Dante heard her call and turned. "W-what are you doing up this late anyway?"

"Taking a stroll; just thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing since I was in the neighborhood." he said as an excuse.

"Right…Good night…" she said in disbelief as she closed her door.

Once Dante saw her door close he quickly started to run down the hall. Dante waited all day to do this. He ran all the way down to the elevator and stopped to press the button. "Let's see what we can find out." The doors opened to an empty elevator. Dante strolled in and pressed B13. The doors closed and he stood patiently as the elevator slowly made its way down the shaft. The elevator music didn't at all make the trip any better. He looked up to see the screen display: B10…B11…B12…B13. The bell rang and the doors slid open to the hall. "About time." Ever since that incident at the church, Dante had become suspicious of the organization and he wanted to know what their real intentions were. In order to do that, he wanted to go straight to the source.

Dante expected to see the two robot women standing guard, but instead he saw a web of lasers all the way down the hall. He grunted. "Why couldn't they keep the robo-girls?" Dante walked out onto the floor and stared at the beams. "Do I want to find out?" he asked himself. Dante took his sword off his back and leaned it against the wall. Dante walked back and fourth as he looked at the beams. Then he stopped, turned, walked to the far wall and put his back up against it. He took a deep breath and jolted off. With his running start, Dante leaped through a net of beams and rolled onto the ground back to his feet. If he had gone any further, he would have struck about 6 other beams. Slowly, he pushed of the ground and stood straight up. After a few seconds of looking for another way through, Dante smelt something had been burnt. He looked down and pulled open his coat to see that it was cut open with something hot. "Laser beams?" Dante dropped his coat on the ground and paced back and fourth as far as he could between the beams to see the next opening. Suddenly, he stopped, turned around and dashed for the wall. He put his feet up on it and ran down it through the beams at full speed.

Once he cleared the beams, he jumped off and landed on the ground with his feet. Dante stood up and looked back at his progress. "I should go into a secret agent gig at some point." he said chuckling to himself. Dante strolled over to the steel plated door and looked at it. "How did the old man get through here again…?" Dante looked around and saw the control pad. Prof. Graves had his retina and thumb print scanned in order to get in—in other words—Dante needed the Professor's biometrics in order to access the lab. Dante grit his teeth and slammed his fist against the door. "Dammit! All this trouble for nothing!" He stepped back, crossed his arms and examined it. "If I forced it open and happen to break it, then that would be too suspicious…" He soon noticed there was nothing he could do.

After retrieving his coat and sword, Dante used the elevator to return to the floor where his room was located. He was left with disappointment in his venture for the truth, but he knew he would have to find a better way next time around. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open with the last person Dante wanted to see the whole day standing behind the doors. Shaun stood right in front of them as if he was expecting to see Dante from the start. He was wearing his same uniform and stared at Dante as if he was his superior. "What do you want, limey?"

"What could possible keep the Son of Sparta up this late, I wonder?" he asked.

Dante grit his teeth in disgust with Shaun's attitude and his superiority complex. Dante exited the elevator. "I was going to take a shit."

"You do know you have a lavatory in your room, do you?" he questioned Dante.

"Well, I didn't like it." Dante said as his last minute excuse. He walked around Shaun and down the hall right after he answered him.

Shaun turned around to face Dante's back. "Better rest up, Mr. Dante." he said, which made Dante stop in his tracks, "We have a big day tomorrow and we'll need you in top form for the mission."

Dante turned his head and faced Shaun. "Yeah, I'll do that." With that, Dante walked off and never saw Shaun for the remainder of the night.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

DEVIL MAY CRY

CHAPTER SEVEN: I DON'T TRUST YOU NO MORE

Grinding his teeth, Dante glared at Shaun knowing that he was spying on him the entire time when he tried to access the secret laboratory as their teams rode together in an armored car. Shaun displayed no signs of concern for Dante the entire ride. Dante's concentration was broken when Marcus put his hand on Dante's shoulder. "Something on your mind, big guy?"

Dante turned away. "Nothing."

The whole car was filled with eleven people, not including the driver, with the rest of the space in it filled with an awkward silence. The only thing thicker than the silence was the tension between Dante and Shaun. "I don't like that guy either." whispered Marcus.

Dante turned back to him. "What do you know about him?" Marcus shook his head. Dante turned away with his answer to notice Tifa. She wasn't scared like the last mission. She was calm and patient. Maybe it's because they were facing a different enemy compared to the taberu chi. Sakura was the same as always. She too was calm and very patient. She sat quietly while inspecting her pistol. Dante leaned forward and placed his arms on his knees. It was a long, bumpy ride to the old mines where demons were expected to reside.

Shaun spoke to the driver for a moment before turning back to his men. "We are almost at the designated location men, are you ready?"

"Can hardly contain ourselves." Dante answered for the group. The truck came to a halt and the lock on the door released. "Let's get this party started." He and the others stood up from their seats and headed for the door. The twin doors swung open to the outside, which was an old abandoned section of the city. All of the buildings were abandoned and on the verge of toppling over on each other. Most of them were already ground level. Dante leaped out and landed on the dirt and walked around to the front of the truck to view the large hole with rail road tracks leading down into it. They were obviously on the far outskirts of the city where demons are free to roam. "Is this the place?"

"Yeah." said Wong Li.

Shaun walked up to the cave and turned to face the others. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to go deep into enemy territory where the enemy has the overwhelming advantage." He said as he started pacing back and forth. "Remember that these creatures despise sun light, which is why they reside in this cave." He said pointing to the sky.

Dante looked up at the sky to see if he can see even a small glimmer of sun in the overcast. He looked back down at Shaun. "If they hate sunlight, then why did we come here when the sun is nowhere to be seen?" he asked. "If you as me, this is bad planning." Shaun didn't seem amused with Dante's comments. "Can we go home and wait for the sun to come out? Because I can always be teaching Tifa how to drive in that time." The sound of being in a car with Dante at the wheel again made Tifa make a worried face.

"We have put these demons aside too long, Dante." He said. "Fifty-seven civilians is more than enough."

"Right." said Dante.

"We'll all go in together." said Shaun. Shaun motioned for his men to follow behind him as he entered the cave. Shaun took four armed men in with him.

Sakura followed Shaun's lead and signaled her group. "Let's go, everyone." He group readied their weapons and followed. Dante stood his ground while staring past Sakura. "Is there something wrong, Dante?"

Dante pulled himself out of his concentration and turned his attention to her. "No, must be my imagination." he said in an irritated tone. He followed Sakura and the others into the cave. When they wondered about twenty yards into the cave it was like some one had thrown a black sheet over your face. There was no light, nor anything for the light to reflect off of, other than the light from the flashlights attached to rifles or hand lights. "Looks like we've caught up with the expedition crew."

Shaun noticed Dante and Sakura joining their ranks. "Do you have a torch on you, Dante?"

"I didn't think I needed to bring a lighter." He responded.

"He means a flashlight." said Sakura.

Dante looked at her and back to Shaun. "Well why didn't you say so?" Dante reached into his pocket and pulled a hand light from it.

Sakura turned to Shaun. "I apologize for his rudeness."

"Don't be." he said. "That level of ignorance is to be expected of him." Shaun moved his light over the two groups to inspect the people present. "Good, everyone's here." He pulled his rifle strap over his shoulder. "Now be on the alert everyone, these tunnels have plenty of places for demons to hide." Dante yawned with annoyance. "Oh and try not to get lost." he said with his eyes fixated on Dante.

About a minute or two later, the crew had begun navigating through the caves for demons. Shaun led the two teams with Dante and Sakura next to each other in the middle. Shaun's group was concentrated in front with Sakura's in back. Dante cracked his neck. "Tch, if you ask me, this is more like a suicide mission."

"Shaun knows what he's doing." said Sakura. She had her light pointed towards the ground to be able to see things she might trip over. She stepped over a large rock in her path before continuing her usual walking pattern.

Dante glared at her. "Why do you support that prick so much?"

"Pardon me," she began while looking forward at Shaun. "But that prick you speak of is my combat instructor." She turned to Dante. "He's also the person that looked after me when I joined the organization."

Dante turned away and clicked his tongue. "Did you know that there are people in your team that don't like that guy as well?"

"And what makes you think that?"

"Just ask Marcus."

"Marcus?"

Shaun turned his head to Dante. "Mister Dante, might I ask you something?"

Dante stared at Shaun with a sour expression. Was he listening to their conversation? "Sure, why not?"

"You're familiar with the demons we are hunting, aren't you?"

"Yeah, they're called Sliders." He said. They are named that way because of their quick wall crawling ability in which they appear to be sliding across the surface." Dante looked to the wall next to him when he noticed dozens of holes, probably big enough to fit Tifa in, dug into them. "They are also top class burrowers."

"You intellect is impressive Son of Sparda." He stated. "What would you say would be the best means of dealing with them?"

"Take em' on in tight areas where you can reach them, or draw them into the sunlight like we should have."

"I couldn't have agreed more." He said in response.

Shaun was mocking him is what Dante thought. If Dante had his way, he would have worked over Shaun in a one man beat down so he would know his place. However, he could not strike out at him with other members of the organization all near by. Dante kept on track with the current situation for now until the search group came to a split in their path.

"It appears we've come to a fork." said the all so stoic Li.

Shaun stepped forward and turned to the group. "We are divide our group and search as two." He started. Shaun pointed to Sakura. "Sakura, please take your group and Mister Dante down the left tunnel—my team will take the right."

"Yes, sir." She said and motioned for the others to follow. Li and the others followed with Dante following behind with his eyes watching Shaun until he was out of sight. Sakura lead at the head of her group with Dante right behind her. "Stay on your guard, everyone."

"You don't have to tell us twice." said Dante with each of his guns in his hands. Dante swung his head back and fourth to watch for movement until, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tifa. She looked as if she was in a panic. Her hands clutched the rifle tightly and she panted as she watched the ceiling with shifting eyes. Dante put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped with surprise. "Keep your body relaxed, or you won't be able to react in time in a fight."

"B-but it's—" she said.

"Yeah I know it's scary." He said in his usual flat tone and not even looking at her. "But fear is the number one killer in a fight against demons." Dante finally faced her. "Remember: in a fight, surprised is another word for dead; if your enemy catches you off guard, you're finished."

Tifa nodded with acknowledgement and started to slow down her breathing. "I had no idea you were so good with kids." said Sakura noticing their interactions.

"I hate kids." said Dante. The tunnel finally came to a large chamber. The chamber's ceiling was high and shaped like a dome with holes all around it. On the far end was a pool of still water that looked like a mirror. The heavy scent of mold was in the air as well. The chamber was quiet.

"We must be in the mountain." said Marcus.

"It looks that way." said Loran. She was looking around with her flash light pointing in front of her when she noticed a ball of light in the corner of her eye. It was floating around the chamber. As it explored the room it would light up the surrounding walls when it came close to them. Some everyone came to notice this ominous presence and saw it as a possible threat. "What is that?"

Dante's eyes followed it as it swung back and fourth through the air with his guns locked onto it. The light made its way to the other side of the chamber and stopped to hover over a lift on the other side of the pool. Then the light it produced got brighter and brighter until it created a large flash. The flash was not long lasting; and when it was done, the mysterious floating light had become a creature standing in dark red and battered robes. Around its neck were several necklaces hand made with beads and bones. Its head was the skull of a ram with glowing red eyes and its hands were boney with a strange wand in its hand. This creature cackled wildly as it waved the wand. "A demon charmer! Shoot it now!"

Sakura and the others brought their guns up and fired off several rounds at the witch doctor look-alike. This creature summoned up a demon in front of him which took all of the shots that could fatally injure it. As some as that single demon collapsed, more demons sprung up from the shadows and started charging at the group. "Dammit!" said Marcus. "How often do you come across these things, Dante?!"

"Eh…" he started while firing off shots at the attacking demons. "Every six or seven months, sometimes a year!" He moved his gun to his left and fired into the head of another demon. "Thank god too, because these guys are a pain to get rid of!"

As they continued to fight off the surrounding demons, the demon charmer continued to produce more. Marcus was good with a gun. Each time he fired a shot from his hand gun, it would connect with a demon. Li fought off his pursuers with his acrobatic fighting skills as best as he could with both swords drawn. Loran, Tifa and Sakura were back to back as they let off shots from automatic rifles. The fight seemed endless; for every demon they killed, the demon charmer would produce two more. Dante was getting tired of it. Dante pulled out his other hand gun and ran after the charmer. "Dante, where are you going?!" called Sakura.

Dante got a running start before he leaped to the ledge and grabbed the charmer. "Gottcha', fucker!" He pushed the demon charmer to the wall and into one of the holes burrowed into it. Both Dante and the charmer fell in. As they fell through the tunnel, Dante would shout obscurities every time he hit his head. The tunnel was, for the most part, was a shaft that sloped at ninety degrees and Dante rolled down the whole trip. At the bottom, Dante rolled out and onto the demon charmer. Before he knew it, Dante was on his back, staring at a black ceiling. Dizzy and annoyed, Dante sighed. He looked to his left and right into the demon charmer's face, which was smashed and the rest of its body mangled. He made a sigh of relief. "It could have been worse; I could have ended up like you."

Too dizzy to do a kick up or anything acrobatic to get to his feet, Dante rolled over onto his hands and knees and pushed himself to his feet. He rolled his neck around his shoulder and stretched his arms as he did then he dusted off his jacket. He soon found Ebony and Ivory lying in the dusty ground before him and picked them up to examine their condition. "Nothing a little polish won't fix."

Suddenly, he heard a very faint, but familiar whistling noise. Before any other thought came to mind, Dante jerked his head back and saw a silver streak pass by his face and hit the stone wall near him. Dante looked over and saw this item on the ground after it bounced off the wall. It was a silver dart. This was an all too familiar scenario for Dante. "So you followed me?" he said as he turned his head towards the darkness of the catacombs from where the dart shot from. "Well come on out and show yourself then!"

Dante started hearing heavy foot steps coming towards him in a steady pattern. The sounds grew louder but nothing seemed to be in view. Dante took out his flash light and shined it in the direction of his attacker to see a man dressed in the same fashion as Sakura and the others. He was part of the organization. Dante brought his flash light up to his face to identify him. He was bald with a very muscular build and his eyes were bright. They almost seem to shine. Dante had seen this man before. He was a member of Shaun's group. This man reached into a pack on the back of his belt and pulled out a flare. He ignited it and threw it on the ground as it lit up the room around them. It was obvious to Dante that this man could see the area around them even under the worst conditions. Dante discovered this when he noticed how well he could throw a dart in near blackness and the fact that he did not even blink when a flash light was shining in his eyes. Then why would he light a flare so everyone can see? Was it for Dante? "Looking for a fair fight are we?" Dante threw the flashlight to the ground and stabbed his sword into the ground while keeping his guns in their holsters. "I'm game."

The man walked within five feet of Dante and stood staring at him and Dante stared back. A few seconds later, the man swung his right fist at Dante while grunting. Dante pulled his head back and swung his right arm at him. His opponent blocked the hit and threw a hook punch at Dante's head. Dante block that attack and tried for a hit to his ribs. The man quickly defended himself wit his left arm and brought his leg up to kick Dante in the head. Dante quickly raised his arms and blocked the blow as he stumbled backward. Dante brought down his arms and chuckled. "This seems like it's going to be fun." Dante casually walked towards him and stopped at five feet like before. Dante raised his arms and clenched his fists. "C'mon."

The man ran three steps towards Dante and struck at him with a back spin kick. Dante ducked it and maneuvered around him to get behind him. When his attacker turned around to face Dante, Dante landed one punch to his face and two to his body. Then he finished off with a stomp kick. The man was pushed off his feet and he fell flat on his back. He was not down for long, however; he got up with a twist up and ran after Dante with a hook punch with his right arm. Dante managed to dodge the punch, but the man used the swinging momentum from his punch as he got down and swiped Dante's feet with his left foot. While Dante was still air borne after having his feet swept out from under him, the man got up again, thrusted out his other foot and stomp kicked Dante. The force sent him flying across the cave and he struck the wall, cracking it, and falling to the ground face first.

The man looked at Dante's motionless body and felt satisfied. He smirked and turned away. As he walked he saw Dante's sword, Rebellion, and stopped. He believed it would be proof enough that he finished Dante off so he pulled it out of the ground and put it over his shoulder as he began to walk off. "Put the goods down, baldy." He stopped after hearing this voice. He quickly turned around to see Dante pushing himself off the ground and looking up at him with a confident smirk. As he did, Dante put his right hand over the dart that had been thrown at him a while ago and clutched his hand over it before standing straight up. The man grunted and noticed that the flare was going out. He looked to Dante and smiled as the room faded to darkness. Though a normal person would only see utter blackness, this man could see everything as clear as day. He gripped Dante's sword in his hand and ran at him. He brought it over his head once he was right in front of Dante and swung down. To his surprise, Dante caught the blade in his hand. "Hate to disappoint ya, buddy; but I can see in the dark just fine."

The man grunted and tried to pull the sword free from Dante's grasp. Dante was not going to allow this and kicked him in the side with his left foot. The man lost his grip as he flew back into the powdery floor. Dante put his sword back into the ground as the man kicked up dust as he scrambled to his feet. Dante put the dart in his left sleeve and ran at his opponent. He threw a straight punch with his left followed by a hook with his right. Both were dodged, but Dante put his left hand over his left fist and used the extra pushing force as he thrusted his elbow into the center of man's rib cage. The force of the blow made him lose balance and he stumbled backwards. Dante smirked as he ran up to him. Dante leaped into the air and swung his feet at him. Each kick was blocked easily. Dante landed, spun around, and shot his left foot out. The man quickly caught his foot and twisted it. Dante lifted his other foot off the ground and let his body follow the twisting motion into a butterfly twist. Dante gracefully landed back on his feet and when he did, his attacker ran at him with a hook punch with his right. Dante pulled his head back and avoided it. Then the man threw a straight punch at him. Dante grabbed his wrist with his left hand and pushed it to the side. He quickly put his right hand on the man's wrist and pulled it up and over his head as he spun his body. The man followed the motion as he spun as well. This is exactly what Dante wanted. As he turned his body, he saw the silver darts sticking out of a sleeve on the back of the man's belt. Dante removed his left hand and successfully plucked one dart from the sleeve and let go of the man's wrist. Dante stopped his body as he turned and faced the man. He reached up and pulled the dart from his sleeve and griped each dart in the reverse direction.

Both of them faced each other. The man put his fists back up ready to attack. Dante did nothing to prepare himself; he let his arms to hang and cracked his neck. The man dashed forward and swung his arm at Dante followed by his left. Dante dodged both of them as he moved his body out of the path of each punch. Then the man swung at Dante's head with both arms. Dante put his arms up and blocked both arms. Smiling, Dante pushed them out to the sides, leaving the man wide open. He pulled his arms back with the darts still clenched in each hand. "Lights out!" He swung both of them down and plunged both of them into each of the man's eyes.

The man yelled out in pain as he back away. Dante let go of each dart and left them in the sockets of his blinded opponent. "Looks like you won't be able to see much anymore, ay' crazy eyes?" Finally, Dante took a couple of steps and positioned himself right in front of the man. He put up both of his hands and thrusted them forward over the darts. His hands pushed the darts into his brain and out the back of his skull. The man let out his last breath as he fell backwards and slammed onto the ground for the last time.

Dante dropped his hands and let them swing as he let out a breath of relief and pleasure. Dante walked over to his fallen adversary and looked at the damage. The darts barely stuck out as blood leaked out from the eye sockets and his ears and poured onto the dust covered ground forming a small puddle. Dante made a small laugh, "Heh, looks like spending all that time watching those kung fu movies really paid off." Dante looked up and stared in the direction of the readers, that means you. Then he lifted his finger and pointed at you. "Jet Li for the win!" However, the writer begs to differ because he is more of a Jackie Chan fan. That is unimportant, however.

Suddenly, a flash light flashed over Dante. Dante turned around to see where it was coming from. He saw Sakura standing at the entrance of another tunnel, holding the flashlight and staring at him with her jaw dropped. Dante stared at her and looked back to the corps of her comrade on the floor near him. Dante looked back to her. "…ah shit." Sakura was panting from surprise and fear. "I know this looks bad." said Dante as he slowly approached her. "But believe me when I say that it was all in self defense."

Sakura quickly pulled out her gun, pulled down on the hammer, and pointed it at Dante. "Don't come near me, you monster!"

Dante stopped and sighed out of disappointment. "It appears my worst fears have come true." Dante and Sakura turned their heads. Shaun was also in the room with his hands held together in front of him. "It looks like Dante has found more common ground with those monsters than he does with humans."

Dante's anger grew from the sight of him. "You! You fucken' set this up!" he yelled as he pointed at him.

Shaun's expression did not change. "Sakura, if you will please do have the honor of ridding the world of this demon."

Dante gripped his hands as he turned away from Shaun and back to Sakura, who still held him at gunpoint. "…yes, sir!"

Dante turned his body in her direction. "I told you your prejudice was going to get you in trouble." Sakura did not show any signs of concern. Dante took his eyes off of her and looked to Shaun. "This isn't over." Dante turned back to Sakura and she began to let off rounds into his head. Sakura pulled the trigger over and over again and each time a bullet would launch out and pass right though Dante's head and blood would fly out in all directions. Her gun's clip finally emptied after eleven rounds and Dante's body collapsed on the ground. She began taking deep breaths and began to slowly lower her gun as she realizes what she has done.

Shaun nodded. "You made an excellent decision today, Sakura." Even though Shaun said those words, Sakura could not stop thinking that she did something wrong as she looked to Dante's motionless body laying on the ground. Shaun walked to the tunnel behind Sakura and turned to her. "It's time to pull out." Shaun started walking away. Sakura stood and watched Shaun head out of the room. She turned and looked upon Dante's body one more time before deciding to follow Shaun.

Sakura exited the dark caves behind Shaun and looked up at the cloudy sky. The armored van was still outside the cave and everyone was piling into it. Sakura walked over to the van and looked at everyone's injuries. Marcus had an ice pack on a cut on his head that was still bleeding. Li's left arm was cut wide open. His head lay on Loran's shoulder as he gripped his shoulder to stop the pain and Loran, who had some minor scrapes and bruises, had her arms around him. Shaun's group had some minor injuries as well. Tifa was holding onto her left arm, which had a large cut on it right below her shoulder. Tifa looked up when she noticed Sakura. "Miss. Katsuragi, you made it." She said. Then she looked around as if looking for someone. She looked back at Sakura. "Where's Dante?"

Sakura exhaled. "He didn't make it…" Tifa hung her head after hearing the news. Sakura looked to the sky upon hearing thunder close by. Sakura hoped into the van and closed the door behind her. The van immediately started to drive away as the rain came down hard. Sakura looked out the window at the cave where they left the last son of Sparta.

THE END

……………………………

………………………………………….

* * *

……………………………Nah, just kidding.


	8. Chapter 8

DEVIL MAY CRY

CHAPTER EIGHT: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, DON'T MIND IF I BRING A GUEST!

"So that's how it is?" asked the Professor after hearing that Dante had been dispatched. He paced back and forth with his cane in his office. It the room with him were Sakura and Shaun standing side by side with the door too their backs. Prof. Graves had a fire started in the room near his desk where he had numerous legal documents set out for him to look over and sign.

"Yes sir," said Shaun. "We witnessed Dante kill one of our men with our own eyes. But, we were able to terminate him before he could cause any more damage to the organization."

Prof. Graves stopped pacing and stood facing the two altered humans and put both hands on his cane. "It is a shame. I really believed that we could trust him. The last Son of Sparda, whom I believed dedicated his career to fighting demons."

"It comes to show you that you can't trust demons or devils, what ever the difference between them may be." said Shaun. "We have Sakura to thank for stopping this menace."

Sakura looked at Shaun when she heard him give her credit for shooting Dante. And yet she feels that she did not want to be reminded about it. Even though she hated all demons with all of her heart, she regrets pulling the trigger. "Sir, what is our next plan of action?"

Graves sighed. "Perhaps I should take time to think on that…"

"Actually sir, I think I know what we must do next." said Shaun. He walked away from Sakura's side and approached the Professor. "I think we need to expand our organization's business."

Sakura seemed confused. "What?"

Prof. Graves looked up in surprise and confusion. "What do you mean, Shaun?"

"I'm saying we need to find more supporters for your research." He said. "You're discovery of a way to enhance humans to the point where they no longer need to fear demons is exactly what the world has been looking for."

"Shaun," said Sakura. "Are you saying that we should…"

"You want me to sell my research to the world?" asked Graves.

"The human death rate is at an all time high because demons exist in the human world." said Shaun. "The ability to protect themselves and not having to run would create a new horizon for mankind. And if you tell them that your product allowed us to kill the Son of Sparda, the publicity would have every country coming to you and asking you to do business with them." Shaun said with encouragement. "You would become the most powerful man in the world."

Sakura stared at Shaun with shock. She had no idea that he would want Professor Graves to sell the enhancements to the world. Graves opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated on his words for a moment. "How can you say this Shaun? This is a private organization—not a military research facility trying to create killing machines."

"The humans are fighting a war, Professor; a war for survival against a terrible enemy, this may be the key to mankind's survival." said Shaun, eagerly trying to convince his.

Graves hesitated with his words again, but shook his head as he came to a decision. "No." he said. "It isn't right Shaun; my research could also be used as a terrible weapon against mankind itself. I do not want to become a merchant of death."

Shaun sighed in disappointment and looked down at the floor while still maintaining his composure. "You disappoint me, Professor." He looked back up at the aging man. "It appears I have to take matters into my own hands." Shaun raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Shaun's men came bursting through the large twin doors of the Professor's office. Two of them quickly ran over to Sakura and grabbed both of her arms before pressing her down onto her knees by her shoulder blades. A third man approached her and confiscated her gun. The other men that stormed into the room quickly surrounded Professor Graves. Graves looked around is utter shock. "What is the meaning of this, Shaun?!"

"It appears you are a man with no ambition—that's why you won't expand your genius and grant yourself the fame and fortune that is rightfully yours." he said as he walked over to the Professor with his hands clapped together behind his waist. "I, however; am an ambitious individual that will drive this organization to prosperous success." He leaned over to Professor Graves. "Do not get me wrong, Professor; I am doing this for the greater good of this organization that you have created."

Another man walked in and approached Shaun. "Sir, Sakura's team has been confined and is currently in the detention facility."

"Jolly good; let's move to the next stage of the plan, shall we?"

**Elsewhere…**

Dante's body lay within the darkness, accompanied by the corps of his challenger and the bones of the demon charmer. Not being able to resist a free meal, the demons remaining within the catacombs move in and prepare to feast. The demons cautiously approach the bodies with red glowing eyes as they sniffed the air for any sign of life before they leaped onto the body of Shaun's soldier and began to tear the flesh from his bones.

Out from the pack emerged a demon much larger than the others which approached Dante. This demon stood over him and examined Dante by sniffing his face. As the other demons approached Dante as well, the larger one would face them and sent out a screech that told them to back off. When they were all at a distance, it bent its head down and opened its jaw to begin feasting on this delectable meal. But, as soon as it was about to take its first bite, a storm of bullets shot out of the demon's back that reached the ceiling. The gunfire lit up the area around as the other demons hurried off in a fright. The demon, now pouring with blood from his wounds and his mouth fell from the lack of strength to support itself with its legs and landed over the body of Dante. The demon carcass was quickly pushed off before Dante sat up and looked around. "I think that's enough playing dead for a while." Dante stood up and stretched his arms. "The smell in here was making me nauseous anyways."

Dante located his sword in the pitch black scenery and placed it back on his back and sighed with relief. "Now that that's out of the way..." Dante raised his hands and clenched them into fists as his body began to glow with a red aura. "Time to take it to the next level!!" Dante threw his head back and energy bursted from his body as he transformed using his devil trigger into his true, demonic form. "Ah, now that's more like it!" he said with an echoing voice. Dante squatted down and spread his wings before he took a giant leap upwards and flew through one of the many holes burrowed into the ceiling. He followed that path a high speeds for barely ten seconds before he exited the tunnel and found himself flying through the air of the outside. He flapped his wings to keep himself hovering in the same position as he raised his arms into the sky and took a deep breath.

He stopped flapping his wings and let himself drop from the sky. He landed on his feet and his left hand as transformed back into his human appearance once he made contact with the ground. Dante stood up again and started walking while small traces of demonic energy trailed behind him from his transformation. He stopped and put his hands on his hips as he surveyed the area. There were not people, no cars, nothing; just trees and other vegetation. However, the ground before his still contained tracks from the vehicle he and the others used to get there. Dante shook his head. "Figures; looks like they left for the party without me. Bunch of inconsiderate jerks." Suddenly, as he was looking around, something caught his eye. A motorcycle was parked under the trees near the entrance of the cave. Dante raised an eyebrow as he strolled over to it. The motorcycle was not attached to any threads that could set off a bomb, nor was there a bomb attached to it. What's more is that the keys were all ready in the ignition. Finally, there was an electronic device sitting on the seat with a note attached to it. Dante picked up the device and pulled the note off.

_You were right about Shaun. This should gain you access back into the facility._

_Marcus._

Dante crumbled up the paper in his hand. "Thanks a bunch, Marcus." Dante pulled his left leg over and sat down on the bike before kicking up the kick stand. Dante looked back at the device and switched it on. It immediately flickered on and displayed a map showing Dante's current location and the most accurate path to take for him to get back to the facility. "Looks like this thing is going to be my ticket in." Dante quickly pocketed it and put his hands on the handles. "This is going to be one hell of a party!" Dante started up the motorcycle. As he accelerated it, he pulled the motorcycle up onto its rear wheel and did a wheelie before he sped off down the path of the tire tracks.

**F.D.H. Main Facility…**

Marcus brought Professor Graves and Sakura down to basement floor that led straight to Graves' lab where the enhancement research was being studied and produced. They all stopped at the end off the hall at the doors and Marcus turned to the professor. "Now Professor, if you will please." Professor Graves looked to Marcus with a frown and looked to the security system.

"No Professor, don't!!" called out Sakura. "Shaun, think about what you're doing!?" she said. "If you make the Professor's research public to the people, then there will be terrible consequences! What if the wrong people get their hands on it, what do you think will happen then!?"

"I will be overseeing all shipments of the research, there is no need to fear." he answered. "Now if you will be so kind as to keep silent." Graves looked away from Sakura and back to the security system. He put his eye up to the scanner and the beep went off. Then he put his thumb over the scan pad and another beep went off. The locks on the doors disengaged and the metal doors opened to the group. "Thank you, Professor."

**Elsewhere…**

Dante sped down the highway at unnecessary speeds as he made his way back to the facility. Dante was eager to kick Shaun's ass all up and down the facility. Dante pulled out the device again and looked at the map that showed him to be half away to his destination. Suddenly, someone started driving along side Dante. Dante looked to his left to see a very familiar woman. Dante stopped his bike and put the kickstand down. The other rider quickly made a U-turn and came back over to Dante. Dante smiled and shook his head as this very familiar woman dismounted her bike and started walking in his direction. "Well I'll be damned…"

"Hey Dante, it's been a while." she said. She stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips.

"Not that long, Lady." he said.

Lady smiled knowing he remembered the name he gave her. "So Dante, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to a really big party." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the device which he held out to Lady. "And I think its ticket for two, want to come?"

Lady raised and eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Sounds interesting, am I going to benefit from it?"

"I'm sure there's some good money in a suit case with your name on it." Dante said with a convincing smile.

"You got me interested, lead the way." she said.

"Good to hear." Lady ran back over to her bike and jumped back on after putting her helmet over her head. Dante revved up his bike and sped up down the road. Lady quickly followed closely behind him as they head to the secret facility together.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
